Through His Eyes
by littlebluedress016
Summary: Severus lost Lily when he called her a 'Mudblood". But that doesn't mean that he stopped looking at her- especially when she started getting involved with James Potter.


_Disclaimer: Hmm. Not blonde. Not filthy rich. Not British. Nope, I'm not JKR._

I'm back!

Just so we're clear, I DO NOT SHIP Snape/Lily. Like, heck no. James and Lily are my OTP and it will always be. I just thought about what James and Lily's relationship would look like to Snape. And this came up while I was procrastinating (I really don't want to study Marketing, so I said, if I finish this, I would study the damn thing.) Tell me what you think! James and Lily FTW!

**Through His Eyes**

The Hogwarts library was a favourite haunt of anyone who just wanted some peace and quiet. Severus Snape was browsing through the shelves, looking for references for his Transfiguration essay, but his moment of peace was disturbed by the audible giggling of two fifth year Gryffindors. He glared at the them, his eye twitching in irritation but they remained unaware of his presence and continued to gossip. Severus quietly prayed that Madam Pince would come and snap at them for disrupting the peace.

"…last night!" he heard the blonde one say to her friend enthusiastically. "He asked her last night apparently, and she said yes!"

"Wow," breathed her friend in awe, "who would have thought? I thought Lily would never say yes to Potter, ever!"

"Well, you, me and the rest of the school," said the blonde knowingly. "I heard Black was pooling bets the last few weeks and that Alice Prewett won last night."

"I never thought it would happen, but apparently, I thought wrong! How long do you think they'd last, Jen?"

"Well, judging by the fact that she could barely tolerate him the past few years and now she's dating him, I'd say pretty long. She's seen the worst of him and if that doesn't repulse her, I don't know what will."

Snape had to tear away from the conversation, clutching the book. He was convincing himself that it was only a rumour, and that Lily would never sink as low as to date Potter.

But as soon as he walked out of the library, his worst fears were confirmed. Walking with arm in arm with Potter was Lily, looking happier than she usually did. She just walked past him, without looking at him once. They were still on non-speaking terms, but the fact that she did not even glance his way was a blow he did not expect.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lily and James lasted longer than Snape could have ever predicted. He expected to hear them argue about the slightest things and break up within a week, but it has been three months since they started going out and they were now looking stronger than ever.

He stared enviously at the Gryffindor table, where Lily sat next to Potter, whacking him on the head playfully, laughing. She even looked chummy with Black, Lupin and Pettigrew, calling them all by their first names (she and Lupin had been good friends for years though). He also overheard her asking him to come home with her during Christmas break, to meet her family.

"Severus, are you still listening?" the carrying voice of Avery jerked him out of his stupor.

"Yes," he answered reluctantly, but Avery didn't notice. He carried on talking as Snape stole a final peek at the Gryffindor table- just in time to see Lily kissing James.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Snape walked down the halls of Hogwarts, Disillusioned, careful not to come across any patrolling Prefects or the meddling caretaker Filch and his blasted cat. He was heading to the forest to meet with several House-mates. He didn't know why, but Avery had asked them to meet, presumably to take their latest orders from the Dark Lord.

He heard footsteps, making him stop in his tracks, but it was neither of a Prefect's nor of Filch's. His blood began to rise when he recognized the soft laughter. He was soon greeted by the sight of James Potter, whose arm was wrapped around the shoulder of Lily Evans.

"…just tell me, James, why on earth are we heading to the Black Lake right now?" Lily was saying, placing her arm around James's waist.

"Come one, Lils, it's a surprise!" James answered back, his usual arrogant grin in place.

"Fine, but it better be worth the trouble!" Lily said, with a slight teasing tone to her voice.

"Do you hear something?" James asked, turning behind, his eyes suddenly alert, lingering on the spot where Snape stood for a moment.

"James?" Lily said, "maybe we should use the cloak now. Filch might catch us!"

"Alright then."

James took out a silvery cloak from underneath his robes and disappeared with Lily under it. However, he could still hear the faint sound of their footsteps and decided to follow.

They stopped on the edge of the Black Lake, Severus couldn't hear what they were saying but only minutes later Lily was hugging the life out of him.

Unable to take it anymore, Snape headed to the forest, his heart sinking with every step he took. Resigned, he decided to forget about it all and devote his time to serving the Dark Lord.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Snape got out of the Great Hall, planning to head off to Charms, when he came face-to-face with Lily Evans. She avoided his eyes and directed her attention to the floor, mumbling "Hi."

Snape, startled, looked at her for a moment. "Hi," he finally replied, but his stared hardened when he noticed the sparkling emerald on her ring finger.

"I see you've made your choice, then."

Lily looked up at him, her eyes determined. "Yes," she said, "I guess I have."

"Well, I hope you're happy then."

"Actually, I am."

Snape looked at her, taken aback by her answer. "How could you be? You _hated_ Potter!"

"I disliked him, but I never hated him," Lily explained simply. "And he's changed."

"He's still the same arrogant person we met on the Hogwarts Express!" argued Snape, his face going red.

"No, he isn't. He's grown up. Why don't you do the same?" Lily retorted calmly, but Snape heard the underlying venom in her voice.

"He still hexes people!"

"Well, you never let an opportunity to curse him pass, so you shouldn't really talk."

"Lily! You can't marry Potter!"

"Actually, I can. I'm of legal age, I love him and I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

"Anyone!" Snape said loudly, almost desperately. "Marry anyone, just not him!"

"I love him," Lily whispered. "I had only realized this recently, but I do. I've only gone out with him a few months and I can't imagine my life without him in it, I can't imagine my life with anyone other than him."

"I love you," Snape said softly. Lily was quiet for a while, but then she opened her mouth to speak.

"I loved you too," she said, "but I am not in love with you."

"Is there a difference?" he demanded angrily.

Lily simply nodded. "I love you, like I love all my friends, but it's James I'm in love with."

"So I suppose we have nothing more to talk about."

"I guess we don't."

Lily walked off without another word. He saw Potter come up to her and quick as a flash, the troubled look on her face disappeared and replaced with a glowing smile.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The last time he had a conversation with her was the summer after their seventh year. She was walking along the streets nearby her childhood home with her friends Alice Prewett and Marlene McKinnon when he saw her. The minute she saw him, she began walking faster.

"Lily! Wait, Lily!"

"We have nothing more to talk about, Snape!" she snapped. "Come on, Marls, Al, we need to go back to the house."

"Lily, I just want to talk to you!"

"You said it before, we don't have anything else to talk about!" she said.

"Lily please!" he pleaded. Lily stopped.

"Five minutes."

"Lily, we have to finish fitting and-"

"I'll be there. Go on ahead and tell James where I am."

"We're telling James?" Alice repeated incredulously. "You want us to tell James?"

"Yeah, I don't want to keep secrets from him," Lily stated. "He'll understand."

"He's gonna storm here."

"Doesn't matter," Lily answered calmly. "Please?"

Once Alice and Marlene are out of earshot, Lily turned to Snape. "Four minutes and a half," she told him.

"You can't marry him, Lily."

"You told me that before," Lily said, suppressing her anger.

"You're eighteen!" Snape exclaimed. "You're too young- you may be wrong!"

"If my parents didn't care about it, you shouldn't. It's none of your business. And if I'm wrong, then, I'll just have to suffer the consequences, do I? If it's spending eternity with James, that would be just fine with me."

"Lily-"

"Listen, Sev," she said, the use of his old nickname catching him by surprise. "I love James. I love him and it doesn't matter what you- or anybody else-think. I'm sorry, Sev. I don't want to hurt you, but this is something I'm absolutely sure of. I will marry James whether you like it or not."

"Are you happy?"

The sudden question made Lily look up at him, her emerald eyes meeting his dark ones.

"More than I've been in a long, long time."

Snape simply nodded curtly and brushed past her. "I'm sorry too, Lily," he said quietly, before walking off. He heard Potter arrive and asking Lily if she was okay.

"I'm fine, James, don't worry about me," she assured him.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The last time he set eyes on her she was fighting for the Order. He almost didn't recognize her. She was covered in dirt and she looked exhausted, but her eyes still held the same fierceness it always had. She was fighting side by side with her husband, who was trying to cover for her while fighting his own foes. He saw Mulciber aim a Cruciatus Curse her way before James threw himself in front of her. He heard her scream while she held him and he saw the fury in her eyes as she cast a curse on Mulciber, who laughed but was knocked over when it hit him. Black arrived and said something to her. She nodded and Disapparated, still holding her husband, just seconds before Voldemort joined the fight. Snape let out a relieved sigh. At least she was safely out of Voldemort's way.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The minute he saw her son, he instantly recognized her eyes. She passed onto him her recognizable eyes, well known to those who knew her. The boy looked too much like his father, but Snape couldn't help but see Lily in him, especially in the way his eyes lit up when he smiled- it was almost as if it was Lily smiling once more.

:::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! LIKED IT? HATE IT? And where do you stand on the whole James vs Snape debate?


End file.
